Boyd Cooper
Boyd Cooper is a resident of the Asylum in Psychonauts. He serves as the guard for the Asylum and is a conspiracy fanatic. History Boyd was once a security guard at a department store called "Hernando's". After being fired by his boss, he later returned to the store at night and burned the store down, using Molotov cocktails fashioned from empty milk bottles. He was committed to Thorney Towers Home for the Disturbed after this incident. At some point before the start of Psychonauts, he was found and hypnotized by Coach Oleander, who implanted subconscious orders into Boyd's mind to guard the Asylum from prying eyes, and if necessary, burn the place down to hide any evidence of Oleander's plans. Psychonauts Raz first encounters Boyd guarding the Asylum Gates, continuously mumbling to himself about conspiracies and writing on the walls. When Raz approaches, Boyd gasps and asks who Raz is working for, and responds with confusion when Raz states he's with the Psychonauts, saying it "Doesn't fit in at all". Boyd then refuses to answer Raz's question of who he himself works for, stating he is the guard of the Asylum and that he's been "fully trained." Boyd ignores Raz's pleas to open the gates, claiming that "the Milkman has the key", and theorizes the Milkman is "sleeping on the job" when Raz asks where he is located. Unable to obtain any straight answers, Raz decides to use his Psycho-Portal and obtain the information directly from the mind of Boyd Cooper. Within the Milkman Conspiracy, the Milkman is reportedly dead, but Boyd and the G-Men do not believe this and are busy searching for him, while the Rainbow Squirts work to obfuscate the Milkman's location and true purpose. In actuality, the Milkman is a personality implanted into Boyd's mind by Coach Oleander, meant to be activated when Oleander needs all evidence of what happened at the asylum destroyed. When Raz finds the body of the Milkman and defeats the Den Mother, the Milkman awakes, taking control of Boyd in the real world. Boyd then states it is "time for the final delivery to this address" and opens the gates, positioning himself outside the Asylum's front door with a moltov cocktail milk bottle in hand for the rest of the game. After Fred asks if Boyd is ready to "blow this popsicle stand", Boyd throws the moltov cocktail through a window, lighting the asylum on fire. Figments representing the Milkmen, the Den Mother, the Rainbow Squirts and the G-men then leave his body in a beam of light, presumably representing the subconscious orders Coach Oleander implanted in Boyd's mind being deactivated, and Boyd states "The Milkman has completed his route". He then turns to Fred, Gloria, and Edgar, enthusiastically asking if they want to split a cab. The Milkman The Milkman, Boyd Cooper's alter ego, is a separate personality implanted in Boyd's mind by Coach Oleander before the events of Psychonauts. When awoken at the end of the level, he rises in a beam of light and milk bottles from the vault he was contained in, then exits the Den Mother's house and throws moltov cocktail milk bottles at the approaching Censors and G-men, forcing Raz out of Boyd's mind during the resulting chaos. If Raz returns to Boyd's mind after the Milkman Conspiracy is completed, the Milkman will remain present at this location, throwing moltovs at approaching censors. If questioned by Raz about why he is trying to burn down the asylum, he will state that his employer has commissioned him to "whitewash what went on here" and that he cannot rest until he has made his "final delivery". Boyd's Mind Main Article: Milkman Conspiracy ''Quotes'' ''Outside the Asylum Gates'' * I'm the guard, I've been fully trained." * "I'll bet he's sleeping on the job, his milk is delicious, everyone wants it.' '' * 'He'll be here soon, and the lies will end." * "Gah! Not another tracking device!" '' * ''(After leaving Boyd's mind prior to completion) "You! You're one of them! Stay away! * "Had everyone fooled!" '' * ''"Are telling my location to..." * "Sorry, the Milkman has the key, I am not the Milkman, I'm the guard!" * "Huh?! Who are you working for?! '' * ''"The who? That doesn't fit in! That doesn't fit in at all! Maybe I've got this all wrong!" * "The kid with the goggles..." * "The little fat kid with the bunny..." ''Inside Boyd's Mind'' * "Burned up in a department store fire, didn't you hear? At least, that's what the media would have you believe. Is he dead or not?" * "Go out to the Graveyard! Dig him up! Oh, you'll find something there, but it's neither man nor milk." * "Be careful, they're watching, all the time!" * "It's perfect, isn't it?" * "Almost complete, just a few missing pieces." * "But it's ALL about the Milkman!" * (If Raz hits Boyd) "Aah! I'm telling you! I don't know where the Milkman is!" * (If Raz uses Telekinesis on Boyd) "Aah! They've come for me! They're taking me away!" *(If Raz talks to Boyd after he is given a fake gun) ''"Give a loaded gun to a ten year old? Do I look '''crazy to you?"'' * (If Raz asks where the door is) "On the front...like most refrigerators." * "Made a deal, back in 68' with..." '' * ''"I scream, you scream, we all scream, we all scream..." * "You can pass it over the counter, but that don't make it over the counter!" * "You know my house is clean, right? Right, boss?! * "They should paint their garage door the same color as everybody else's!" * "The housing committee is not going to like this!" * "All them haters!" * "The doctors back at the clinic..." * "Are telling my location to..." * "Am I? Or is he? Am I he?! What is he doing in my house?!" * "Huh? Are you sure these are your children?" * "Ha Ha! L-Like I don't know that they..." * "Why does that hydrant keep looking at me?!" * "G-man! Who you working for?! Who is G?" * "And the little girl stuck her finger in the dike and saved all the windmills. But who does the little girl work for?" * "Foreign toy makers..." * "The Cows!" * "In order to monopolize..." * "The band manager..." * "The Squirrels have EYES!" * "The intelligence community..." * "The rodeo clown cartel..." * "The pelicans..." * "Oh, you think that's regular yarn, do you?!" * "Y-You think you can get this past me?! I'm the guard!" * "This is ugly, it's like a cyclops, with a million eyes!" * "Someone has to get this information to the people!" * "Those eggheads in their ivory tower..." * "I thought you worked for me!" * "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm centered. I'm the whole center in fact." * "Who are merely the pawns of..." * "The truth is sleeping in a glass box." * "Did I just think that? Or did someone ''make me think it?"'' * "And if they find out if I know this stuff, I'm dead!" * "They think the windows are tinted, but they aren't tinted '''NEARLY '''enough!" * "The tuna canneries have been living off the teat of the dairy industry." * "Wait." (In between conspiracies) * "Who are the puppet masters of..." * "The fire will start in men's wear!" * "Ate a whole jar of olives, with uh..." * "And sure as the nose on my face, I am sure they..." * "How long do they think they can hide that?!" * "The Psycho...whats-its...?" * "Hey! Lady! Where you going with that sweater?" * "These are not my dot-to-dots. These are not my babies." * "Keep sparring with me." * "Something's got to give!" * "Oh man, this stuff is hot." * "All in a big fight over..." * "Some sort of power, you know..." * "Last specimen of the super virus!" * "Someone moved into my neighborhood, uninvited!" * "Have been fixing oil prices!" * "Of course! The milk's got spiderwebs in it! Taste it!" * "The ice cream's in the web, the web is in the cream." * "And he waits, and he waits..." * "Are you buying, or are you spying?" * "Have been spitting on me all day!" * "I mean, who do they think they're fooling?!" * "Signed a secret treaty with..." * "I see myself more as a turtle, with a rocket strapped to its back!" * "The freaky hunchback girl who loves brains so much..." * "Can I really be the only person who sees this?!" * "The military industrial complex..." * "The national park system!" * "All those stupid Crows!" * "But they can't hide that they..." * "If I know anything, I know that they..." * "The five richest families in the country..." * "Got in bed with..." * "Hey, where's the boss?" * "Stole my theories and reprinted them incorrectly, to discredit them." * "My first cat... Seymour." * "My hooch!" * "The housing committee is '''not '''going to like this." * "Or else, maybe..." * "In conjunction with..." * "The analyticals, man..." * "Has been officially linked with..." * "And then it comes out of those wires over there, and goes straight into my head, with all its little audio tricks!" * "And nobody, seems to care!" '' Trivia *The character of Boyd Cooper was inspired in-part by a man who swept up the alley by the Double Fine Productions building. Several of Boyd's lines were inspired by his ramblings. *It is implied Boyd may have a smoking habit, as several ash trays are seen lying around in his house. * A glitch can occur on the PC version of Psychonauts by using Pyrokinesis on Boyd in the Real world will cause the flames to never extinguish, and he will continue to burn, while walking and speaking normally. *After exiting his house, Boyd can be seen peeking out through his window, most likely watching out for G-Men. *Inside his mind, if Pyrokinesis is used on Boyd and you choose to talk to him, he will stop jumping around and instead stand still to talk. *Boyd's ramblings are the result of a program that randomly assembles phrases, as a result he is very unlikely to say the same thing twice in a row. *Boyd's voice actor, Alan Blumenfeld, also voices Glottis in ''Grim Fandango, another game by Tim Schafer. *Using Clairvoyance on Boyd as the Milkman shows Raz as a milk bottle with a head. *While rambling, Boyd may occasionally reference "the little fat kid with the bunny", foreshadowing the final level, Meat Circus. His ramblings also refer to Sheegor and Mr. Pokeylope. *Unlike Fred, Gloria and Edgar, Raz exploring Cooper's mind does not help with his insanity/paranoia in any way; it simply triggers his alter ego, The Milkman. *When Boyd is hit with a Confusion Grenade (obtained by cheating) before the Milkman Conspiracy is completed, he temporarily comes to his senses and says this quote: **"Wait a minute, I think there may not be a conspiracy after all. It's possible that I am suffering from paranoid delusions, linked to an entity I call 'The Milkman' who is in actuality... ''(confusion wears off) '' The mummified remains of Abraham Lincoln!" *Boyd's background of being hypnotically programmed to carry out a specific task shares similarities to the plot of Richard Codon's novel The Manchurian Candidate. Gallery Concept Art BoydConceptArt2.jpg| BoydConceptArt1.jpg| BoydConceptArt.png| Screenshots Boyd2.jpg|Boyd seen scribbling on the walls of where he is guarding, jotting down thoughts of conspiracy. Boyd when he gose milk man.jpg|A closeup shot of Boyd Cooper after his dual personality, the Milkman, has taken over his body. Boyd Squint.png|Boyd Cooper within his apartment, where scattered sheets of paper labeling theories can be seen. Boyd Outside Gates.png|Boyd Cooper seen scribbling on the walls outside the Asylum Gates that he guards. Boyd_Cooper_Viewing_his_conspiracies.jpg|Boyd viewing various cut-out papers with conspiracies and theories written on them. Boyd Cooper Point.png|Boyd Cooper pondering to himself as he rambles on about various ideas linked to his conspiracy theory. Psychonauts Boyd Cooper.jpg|A closeup shot of Boyd Cooper outside of the Asylum Gates, showing his random mapping of his conspiracy detailed by insanity. Milkmansleeping.jpg|An image within Boyd's mind detailing the Milkman encased in a glass box. The Milkman.jpg|A shot of the Milkman within Boyd's mind, The Milkman Conspiracy. Milkman Released.png|The Milkman slowly awaking and taking over Boyd's body as Raz witnesses. Milkman Face.png|The Milkman awaking from his slumber due to the orders of Oleander being executed within Boyd's mind. Milkman Bottle.jpg|The Milkman within the Milkman Conspiracy ready to cause havoc on the G-Men with his Motov Cocktails. Camp boyd.gif|Boyd Cooper executing his orders to burn down the Asylum. He remains like this till the end of the game. Pyro Boyd.png|If Pyrokinesis is used on Boyd, and you talk to him, he will stand still and talk to you, instead of trying to extinguish the flames. Rendered Art Boyd1.jpg|A piece of Rendered Art of Boyd Cooper. BoydHead.png|Texture Mapping for Boyd Cooper's Model in Psychonauts. BoydBody.png|Texture mapping of Boyd Cooper's Model in Psychonauts. Boyd.png|Boyd Cooper's caption header provided in Psychonauts if one turns on captions. Videos See Also *Coach Oleander *G-Men *Milkman Conspiracy *Den Mother Category:Characters Category:Asylum patients Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Psychonauts (game)